


Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, criminal minds - Freeform, criminal minds imagine, criminal minds one shot, spencer reid x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Can you please do a spencer imagine with the first night home with your new baby Thankyou. Could you have the babies name as mason. I love your writing by far one of my favourite blogs 
            </p></blockquote>





	Perfect

“Spencer,” you groaned and rolled over, hitting your husband with a pillow that was laying by your head. “it’s your turn.” You said sleepily over the cries of the baby. Spencer groaned in acknowledgement and pulled himself up out of the bed.

“Fine,” he chuckled and kissed your forehead before leaving the room and heading down the hall.

Through the thin walls you heard him go into the baby’s room. “Hey there, little guy.” Reid said in a calming tone as he picked Mason up, beginning to gently rock him back and forth. “You don’t wanna sleep, do you Mason?” Reid said with a small smile sneaking onto his lips. When Mason finally calmed down, Spencer set him carefully back down in the crib. Just when he was about to leave the room, the baby started to cry again. Reid picked him up and brought him back to your room, making sure to keep quiet.

You opened your eyes as you felt Spencer pulling back the covers. He set Mason in the middle of the bed and got in beside him. He gently pulled the covers back over the three of you. Almost as soon as Spencer set him down, Mason fell back asleep in between the two of you.

Even in the dark of the night, you could see the love and amazement in Spencer’s eyes as he looked at the two of you. You found Reid’s hand and intertwined your fingers with his. “I’m the luckiest man in the world.” Spencer whispered.

You rubbed the back of his hand with your thumb and smiled. “I love you.” You whispered sleepily.

“I love you too. Both of you. More than you could know.” He replied quietly. He reached over and gave you a quick kiss, then kissed Mason’s tiny head before settling back down to sleep. You watched the two of them drift off as you smiled to yourself. You couldn’t possibly be happier.


End file.
